花火の愛 ( Hanabi No Ai )
by He-chanrlyna
Summary: " Mikasa , Aku menyukaimu ? " ucap Levi , tangannya tengah memegang jemari Mikasa , matanya serius menatap kearah bola mata Mikasa. Apa yang harus Mikasa katakan sekarang. Mikasa masih terpaku tak percaya barusan di dengarnya. Seniornya itu tengah mengatakan cinta padanya. Festival Hanabi , Aku Jatuh Cinta ! # RIVAMIKA


_**HANABI NO AI **_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Spesial story for Rivamika lovers **_

_**by He-chanrlyna**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikasa Jeager<strong>,

gadis bersurai hitam senada dengan warna matanya tengah berdiri bersidekap menatap kearah tempat tidurnya.

Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Di tempat tidur Mikasa tergeletak beberapa pakaian dan juga peralatan make up yang di siapkan ibunya siang tadi.

Rencananya sore ini Mikasa akan datang ke Festival Hanabi di pusat kota Rose bersama Eren dan Armin. Mereka bertiga berjanji bertemu jam 04.15 di rumah Armin yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi diadakannya festival.

Festival Hanabi merupakan festival kembang api terbesar yang diadakan satu tahun sekali di kota Rose.

Festival ini diramaikan dengan pedagang – pedagang yang berderet di sepanjang jalan yang diterangi ratusan lampion.

Festival ini sangat ramai di kunjungi keluarga , teman maupun pasangan yang menikmati keindahan kota Trose dengan jutaan kembang api bermacam macam bentuknya.

Biasanya orang -orang akan memakai Yukata saat datang ke Festival Hanabi. Padahal Mikasa tidak pernah memakai Yukata sebelumnya, apa cocok untuknya .

Mikasa berharap dia dapat menikmati keindahan ini bersama Eren dan juga Armin.

Mereka bertiga sejak kecil selalu bermain bersama. Meskipun Mikasa seorang wanita , namun untuk kekuatan Mikasa lebih hebat dari Eren maupun Armin.

Oleh sebab itu Mikasa sering dijuluki BIG BROTHER.

Mikasa bahkan berani menantang senior yang badannya segede KINGKONG demi melindungi Eren dan Armin dari insiden pemalakan di SMP maupun di SMA nya.

Walaupun Eren sering memarahinya untuk tidak membahayakan dirinya namun tetap tak di dengarkan oleh Mikasa. Melindungi Eren lebih penting dari apapun.

KREK!

Carla berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mikasa, memperhatikan wajah Mikasa yang terlihat bingung.

" Mi-chan apa kau sudah siap? " Kata Carla kepada putri angkatnya itu.

Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya.  
>Carla menghembuskan nafas pelan.<p>

" Kemarilah, aku akan membuatmu terlihat cantik Mi-chan ."

Carla masuk ke kamar Mikasa lalu menepuk kursi rias di depannya member tanda Mikasa untuk segera duduk disana.

Mikasa segera beranjak duduk di kursi, di depannya Carla tengah menyiapkan peralatan make upnya.

Carla segera menyapukan beberapa bedak serta make up ke wajah Mikasa.

Untuk gadis seperti Mikasa berdandan natural sangat cocok untuknya.

Mikasa hanya menurut , tentu Ibunya tak akan membuat dirinya terlihat buruk. Selesei make up Carla membantu Mikasa memakai Yukata.

Carla sengaja melarang Mikasa menatap cermin sebelum proses make over nya selesei.

"Rahasia!" Ucap Carla pada Mikasa.

Carla memilih Yukata berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga sakura dengan Datejime ( ikat pinggang ) berwarna merah untuk Mikasa.

Yukata itu terlihat sangat cocok di kenakan Mikasa.

Belum lagi jepit rambut menghiasi rambut hitamnya , menambah kesan manis pada diri Mikasa.

Carla tersenyum melihat penampilan putrinya itu.

" Yup, selesei !"

Carla segera menarik tangan Mikasa kearah cermin yang ada di sudut kamar Mikasa.

Mata Mikasa terbelalak, dirinya sekarang terlihat berbeda.

" Kawaii! Benarkah ini aku,bu ?" Ucap Mikasa girang.

Mikasa memandang cermin itu lekat - lekat , benar - benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

Biasanya Mikasa berpenampilan ala kadarnya bahkan kadang terkesan berantakan namun herannya cowok di SMA nya sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Mereka terus sibuk mengejarnya. Apalagi kalau Mikasa berdandan seperti ini bisa -bisa mereka mati kegirangan melihatnya.

" Mi-chan, kau sungguh cantik, ibu sangat senang memilikimu. " ucap Carla sambil memeluk erat Mikasa dari arah belakang.

Mikasa duduk tenang kemudian tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Carla sangat beruntung keinginannya memiliki anak perempuan terwujud sejak kehadiran Mikasa.  
>Sejak orang tua Mikasa meninggal karena kecelakaan, Carla berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Mikasa seperti anaknya sendiri.<p>

" Pasti banyak pria yang menyukaimu, apa kau punya pacar, Mi-chan?."  
>Kata Carla sambil melirik kearah Mikasa.<p>

Mikasa terkejut lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, namun mukanya terlihat memerah.

Menurut Carla, Mikasa itu cantik dan juga pintar.

Carla yakin jika seorang pria melihat Mikasa pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi kenapa Mikasa tidak punya pacar, dari sekolah dasar sampai dengan sekarang Mikasa belum pernah sekalipun membawa seorang pria ke rumahnya.

Hanya Armin dan juga Eren anak laki – lakinya itu yang selalu bersama nya.

_" Aduh apa semua mata lelaki di SMA nya itu buta. Anak secantik dan sepintar putriku di anggurin begitu saja. sungguh terlalu. "_

Carla berharap suatu hari putrinya membawa pulang seorang pacar atau menantu untuknya. membayangkannya membuat Carla tersenyum sendiri.

" Benarkah?"

kata Carla penuh curiga. Carla menatap intens kearah Mikasa, membuat Mikasa salah tingkah.

" Sungguh Ibu, jangan menatapku seperti itu."  
>Kata Mikasa namun wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah.<p>

Melihat ekspresi Mikasa seperti itu, Carla pasti tahu putrinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.  
>Namun suatu hari Carla yakin Mikasa pasti akan mengatakan sendiri padanya.<p>

" Baiklah, Ibu percaya padamu? Pergilah sekarang, mereka pasti menunggumu." Kata Carla lalu mencium puncak rambut Mikasa lalu keluar dari kamar.

Mikasa terdiam memikirkan ucapan ibunya.  
>Mikasa memang saat ini tidak memiliki kekasih.<br>Mikasa tak pernah memikirkan persoalan seperti itu.  
>Walaupun sudah banyak pria di SMA nya mengatakan cinta kepadanya, namun tak ada satupun yang di terimanya.<br>Bagi Mikasa bersama Eren sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi-

Semuanya berubah, lebih tepatnya sejak seminggu ini Mikasa mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya.

_" Anata no koto suki desu! "_

_" suki desu!"_

_" ... "_

_" suki desu!"_

_" ... "_

_" su-ki-de-su-Mi-ka-sa!"_

_" ( * / ^ / * )/ "_

" Arg...! "

Hampir saja Mikasa mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu , namun di urungkan mengingat usaha keras ibunya untuk mendadaninya seperti ini. Tentu Mikasa harus mengharagai karya seni ibunya itu.

Mikasa merasa kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Aneh sudah seminggu berlalu kenapa Mikasa selalu mengingatnya terus.

_" Aduh apa yang terjadi denganku? "_

Mikasa menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipinya yang tengah memerah.  
>Sungguh ini pertama kalinya di rasakan Mikasa.<br>Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh fikiran itu.  
>Mikasa menatap jam dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.<p>

" Ah, aku terlambat ! " pekik Mikasa.

Mikasa segera meraih Kenchaku ( tas tangan kecil ) di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa Mikasa memakai Geta ( sandal ) dengan warna senada dengan yukatanya.  
>Mikasa terlihat buru - buru lalu berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur.<p>

Mikasa meraih ganggang pintu lalu berjalan keluar.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya. Mikasa membulatkan matanya.

_" Apa aku bermimpi ? itu tidak mungkinkan ? "_

Mikasa mengucek matanya berharap ini mimpi. masih tidak hilang Mikasa mencoba mencubit pipinya.

" Aow, sakit ?"

Mikasa bisa merasakan panas pada bekas cubitannya tadi. Gambaran di depannya tetap sama, tak berubah. Artinya Mikasa tidak bermimpi.

Mikasa berdiri terpaku menatap sosok pria yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura di depan rumahnya itu.

Dia sangat ingat sosok itu ,,

Ya sosok yang seminggu lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Mikasa berbeda dari yang lain.

Sosok tak tinggi yang berhasil masuk dalam memori kepala Mikasa dengan gambaran wajahnya.

Sosok yang begitu dia berhadapan dengannya Mikasa menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya.

Sosok yang mampu membuat Mikasa tanpa sadar tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

" Le-vi! " 

**( To Be Continued )**

* * *

><p><strong>- Cuap - Cuap Author -<strong>

Hay Reader, cuma sedikit di uploadnya. Maaf ya?

Sebenarnya kemarin gak ada niat bikin cerita. Tapi gara -gara lihat fan art Levi dan Eren lagi rebutin Mikasa.

Darah Rivamika ku bangkit .

Bagus atau gaknya aku kurang tau , silahkan kalian yang menilai . Berawal dari iseng jadilah cerita ini.

Jangan lupa Vote , kritik dan sarannya .

Thanks


End file.
